Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device capable of performing a near field communication (NFC).
Description of Related Art
Near field communication is a short-range high-frequency wireless communication technology in which interconnection and intercommunication between electronic devices within a short distance can be realized by using magnetic induction principle. Because the near field communication provides great convenience to the transmission, management, and storage of information and tends to transact within a short distance, it is quite suitable for the exchange of important information, such as financial information or personal information. Many of today's consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet personal computers, notebook computers, etc., have been equipped with near field communication chips to perform personal identification, information exchange, or transaction payments.
However, when a near field communication antenna is integrated into an electronic device, high-frequency signals thus generated are possibly affected by the metal casing or other metal devices of the electronic device. As a result, the signals receivable and transmittable by the near field communication antenna are weakened, or the signals can not even be received or transmitted. In order to avoid the effects caused by these devices, considerable restrictions are imposed on the location of the near field communication antenna disposed in the electronic device and the area of the near field communication antenna. In addition, due to the limitation of area, the size of the near field communication antenna becomes smaller and smaller. The difference in antenna size will lead to weak coupling of magnetic fields, thus inhibiting the ability of the near field communication antenna to transmit energy.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for solving the above-mentioned problems by providing an electronic device.